villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gideon (Pinocchio)
Gideon is one of the supporting antagonists in Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio. He is the minion of Honest John and is far less intelligent than his partner. In spite of this, Gideon still manages to help the fox with his crimes. He would often use a mallet to hit people with. He was voiced by the late Mel Blanc. Mel Blanc was originally meant to give Gideon scripted dialogue, but after it was cut, the only remaining bit of Mel Blanc's contributions was Gideon's hiccups. Appearance Gideon is a short, slender brown anthropomorphic cat with a tan face and a neck, a cream muzzle, green eyes, a lavender shirt with a yellow cape, white opera gloves, purple pants, and an old gray top hat. Roles ''Pinocchio'' He first appears strolling down the street with Honest John when they see that Stromboli has come back to town and recall how they once tried to trick him by making Gideon look like a puppet. They then come across Pinocchio. Realizing that he is a living and breathing puppet, they decide to get rich by tricking Pinocchio into thinking they are friends and leading him to Stromboli. They later meet The Coachman in the Red Lobster Inn and the Coachman discusses his plans to send naughty boys to Pleasure Island. Honest John is shocked by this, and is horrified when the Coachman tells them they never return as human boys. Nevertheless, Honest John and Gideon obey the Coachman's orders out of fear and not out of money. The duo encounter Pinocchio again, and pretend to be doctors, convincing the wooden boy that he has an allergy that can only be cured by a visit to Pleasure Island. They give him a ticket and bring him to Pleasure Island. They are not seen again for the rest of the film, but in a deleted scene they are arrested by the police. SNES game Gideon will try to use his mallet when Pinocchio runs to try and make him trip, taking some life off him. ''House of Mouse'' Gideon appears in the cartoon series along with many other Disney characters. He usually sits with Honest John. He is used as an example of temptation by Jiminy in Jiminy Cricket. He also makes a cameo in Mickey's House of Villains, but doesn't take part in the takeover. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Gideon along with Honest John were originally set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, due to their popularity, in a Pinocchio-based world. The idea was dropped due to space restrictions. Gallery Images Gideon Happy.jpeg Unknownnn.jpeg surprise cat.jpeg|Gideon saw a wooden boy Gideon Look.jpeg|Gideon founds the Hammer Gideon can hear.jpeg|Gideon can hear his Ear Coachman.jpeg|Gideon and Honest John make a deal with Coachman's Plan lick.jpeg|Gideon Licks the Pin Gideon.jpeg 3680 8982769651 47a676507b b.jpg.jpg Images.jpeg John.jpeg villain.jpeg|Gideon Disney Vinyimation Videos Pinocchio - "They never come back..." Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Mute Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Con Artists Category:Inconclusive Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Successful Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Non-Action